De Rayos y Truenos
by The Dark Lordess
Summary: Una noche de tormenta...
1. De como empezó todo

Hola! No se que os parecerá este fanfic, es un tanto raro, y se me ocurrió anoche sobre las tres y pico de la mañana, bueno, mas que ocurrírseme, lo soñe..., así que, es raro,raro,raro...pero me dije, oye¿Por publicarlo y ver que pasa no se te van a caer los anillos,no? Y aquí esta...señoras y señores...os dejo con mi extraño esperiemento!

* * *

**DE RAYOS Y TRUENOS**

Era una noche fría y lluviosa. Rayos y truenos descendían del cielo, y chocaban contra los muros del castillo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore...

– Ok! Ok! Muchas gracias por atenderme – dijo Dumbledore mientras colgaba el teléfono.

– ¿Y? – Dijeron a coro un grupo de ansiosos profesores, que si no llega a ser por la imponente mirada del Fawkes que se alzaba delante de Dumbledore cual ave de rapiña, se hubieran lanzado contra el director, como si un grupo de adolescentes en pleno subidón hormonal acabaran de encontrase con su ídolo Pop favorito.

– Bueno...tengo dos noticias que daros, un buena y una mala.

– ¿Y bien? – saltó un exasperado Snape, que con los nervios había ido enrollándose mechones de cabello en el dedo, y que ahora lucia una hermosa cabellera a lo Bisbal.

– Bien, empecemos con la buena...- Mientras tanto, el profesorado había cerrado los ojos y cruzado los dedos, mientras murmuraban una serie de palabras inaudibles – El partido NO ha sido suspendido! Según los meteorólogos, el tiempo en España es inmejorable, por lo que no tenemos por que preocuparnos de perdernos el partido Madrid – Barsa

En cuanto Dumbledore terminó, un excitado Snape salío al centro del coro que habían formado los profesores en torno a la mesa de Dumbledore, y comenzó a dar unos giros mientras gritaba a pleno pulmon – Ave María Cuando Se...-. Entonces, Snape pareció recuperar la compostura, y volviéndose a colocar y a lamer un poco el pelo para que se le aplastara contra la cara, aclaró – Estaba...rezando...sip...porque...esto...yo me crie en una familia...esto...católica...sip, aunque no se lo crean...esto...le estaba dando gracias a...María, sip, a esa, por dar a luz a...a...por dar a luz! Sip, y que podamos ver el partido sin ninguna contratiempo¿algún problema? – la pregunta la hizo con un tono tan mordaz y amenazador que ni siquiera Dumbledore se atrevió a preguntar la pregunta que todos tenían en mente...¿Habría visto Snape la primera entrega de OT?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado..., si quereis saber cuál es la mala noticia, tendréis que esperar al capitulo que biene, que por cierto ya esta escrito, y no lo he subido por miedo a las represalias contra este capitulo...xD!

Asi que ya sabeis! epero vuestros comentarios, aunque sean amenazas de muerte por escribir algo tan malo, pero algo! que si no esto es muy aburrido...xDD


	2. Pararrayos

**Pararrayos**

Ejem, ejem, esto...bueno! todavía queda una noticia por dar...- Aunque los profesores ya no escuchaban lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo. Habían echo un corrillo y habían comenzado a hacer apuestas sobre el resultado del partido. – La mala noticia - continuó el director sin hacer caso al grito que había lanzado Trelawney, que se había lanzado, como si de una guardaespaldas se tratara, sobre el profesor Flitwick, dando el típico – NOOOOOOO! - que sueltan en las películas cuando alguien se interpone en el camino de una bala, arrebatándole el cuadernillo con las apuestas, y pegándose un costalazo contra el suelo.

La mala noticia es que los pararrayos del colegio están gravemente afectados (uhmm, quizá debería plantearme el dejar de ir a la peluquería a alisarme la barba y reparar los pararrayos...¿Pero qué demonios? Tú aquí eres el jefe...además la barba alisada te hace tan sexy...).

Mientras Dumbledore se debatía internamente, los profesores, que habían terminado de hacer sus apuestas, se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones mientras seguían "comentando amablemente" las apuestas. Cuando el último de ellos cerró la puerta, Dumbledore, que inconscientemente había empezado a hacer movimientos, enrollando y estirando la barba, mientras pensaba (lisa, rizada, lisa, rizada...), salió de su ensimismamiento.

Pero bueno¿dónde está todo el mundo?- bueno, me temo que las próximas horas van a ser un tanto...especiales...- dijo mientras sacaba un espejito del cajón de su escritorio y comenzaba a mirarse coquetamente, y comentaba – quizás si me hiciera un moño...-

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado!

Os estaréis preguntando...¿Y lo de los pararrayos que puñetas tiene que ver?

Ya vereis,ya...xDD

Hasta el próximo capítulo! Jo... y haber si me pongo un poquito seria y consigo sacar algún capitulo más largo...xD

No os olvidéis de dejar un comentario porfa!


	3. Intermedio

**Intermedio**

Llegó el día siguiente, aunque la tormenta, lejos de haberse calmado, golpeaba fuertemente los cristales del viejo castillo de magia y hechicería.

En la torre Gryffindor, un joven de pelo castaño se levantaba, despertado por el ruido de la lluvia contra los cristales, y se dirigía al cuarto de baño dispuesto a enfundarse su aparato dental. Cuando sus manos se posaron sobre la superficie metálica, sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que duró unos pocos segundos, y a la que no le dio la menor importancia.

Bajó a desayunar y se sentó al lado de sus amigos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos que estaban ya, cómo no, liados en una pequeña disputa, habían empezado a lanzarse patadas bajo la mesa, lo que provocaba que en parte de la mesa Gryffindor hubiera un cierto temblor que hacía que las cosas se movieran de un lado para otro, y que parecía que la mesa estaba poseída por algún tipo de "Poltergeist", aunque Peeves esta vez no se encontraba por los alrededores.

Neville empezó a hablar con sus tres amigos mientras se servía un poco de café para despejarse de la mala noche que había pasado. Estaba echándose el café en una taza, cuando un fuerte calambrazo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, he hizo que la cafetera saliera disparada por los aires, aterrizando sobre el ahora lamido y engominado pelo de cierto profesor de pociones. Esto hizo que el efecto de la gomina se pasase, y que Snape volviera a lucir su hermosa cabellera Bisbal.

Al ver el desastre que había causado, Neville salió corriendo hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Snape, que había adquirido un ligero color morado, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, mientras su admirada melena se movía graciosamente.

A la vez que Neville salía del Gran Comedor, hizo su entrada el Director.

A su entrada todo el Gran Comedor pareció congelarse, mientras los alumnos dirigían miradas estrañadas hacia su director.

Las lechuzas que entraban en ese instante para repartir el correo, parecieron darse cuenta de la situación, y al igual que sus dueños se quedaron mirando embobadas al director. Lo que provoco que muchas de ellas se chocaran contra las lámparas del Gran Comedor y se precipitaran contra los desayunos de los presentes.

Parecía cómo si el Gran Comedor estuviera siendo bombardeado por cientos de lechuzas.

Pero entremedias de todo este jaleo la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, retumbó por todo el salón.

-¿Albus?

* * *

Hasta aquí la segunda parte...se que no es muy larga, pero creo que el calor que está haciendo me esta volviendo aún más vaga, si cabe, que antes. 

Bueno, espero que me comprendáis, haber si bajan un poquito las temperaturas! Porque la verdad...así no hay quien haga nada de nada...

Espero que os haya gustado, siento manteneros con la intriga...xD

Dejad algún comentario porfa!


End file.
